Yugioh 5ds! Return of the Seal
by theamazingx123
Summary: Finding help to defeat a new evil, Rayon must travel to gather warriors strong enough to battle it. Return of some original 5ds cast and introduction to other OCs. Rayon and his allies must fight to defeat the Seal or else they risk the other outcome, the complete destruction of Humanity.(YuseixAkiza OCxOC) Rated T just in case
1. Ch1 A New Evil

**Yugioh 5ds! Awaken the Dragon**

 **This is my first story, Accepting OC's. Tell me their Name, Gender, Deck, and personality.**

 **This takes place after Yugioh 5ds, but with new character's and more fun! Also, will contain XYZ monsters, but no Pendulum. Last Note is I might include fan made cards, so submit those as well.**

 **I don't own anything about Yugioh 5ds or Yugioh, but I do own my OC's :P**

 **Chapter 1 A New Threat Awakens**

We see a man in a white cloak, with 10 men in black cloaks kneeling down towards him.

"In order to revive the Great Leviathan, we must gather souls" said the man in white. He pointed at one of them. "You, fight a duelist named Rayon Mitsuhide, defeat him."

"Yes master" said the man in black. He goes off to find him. The man in white says "Get ready to lose your soul, Rayon Mitsuhide. MUHAHAHAHA"

In New Domino City we see two people dueling.

"Duel!" said Yusei and Rayon simultaneously.

"I'm up first Yusei", said Rayon.

"First, because I control no monsters, I can special summon, Speedroid Terrortop. Now, because I summoned Speedroid Terrortop, I can add one Speedroid card from my hand.

I add Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice. Next, I summon Red-Eyed Dice and activates it's effect to change my Terrortop to a lv6.

Now, I tune my lv1 Red-Eyed Dice with my lv6 Terrortop to Synchro Summon! _Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!_ I set three cards, your up."

"Nice move Rayon, but I'm not backing down" said Yusei.

"My turn, Draw! First, I activate Graceful Charity to draw three cards, then I discard speed warrior and battle mania. Next, I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Speed Warrior!

Next, I tribute speed warrior to special summon Turret Warrior!

He won't be sticking around for long though, I summon Junk Synchron.

Now, I tune my lv5 Turret Warrior with my lv3 Junk synchron! _Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, lv8 Stardust Dragon!_

Now, I attack your Clear Wing Synchro Dragon with my Stardust Dragon, Shooting Sonic!"

"Nice try" said Rayon, I activate my trap card, Negate Attack, this stops your attack and ends the battle phase. "Then I guess I'm just ending it hear with 2 face" said Yusei

Okay, my turn again Yusei, I Draw! First, I activate my Call of The Haunted trap card to bring back Red-Eyed Dice! _My Deep Soul, Inner Darkness and Blinding Light give Birth to a New Creation of Power, Synchro Summon, lv8! Error Error, Shutting down Duel._

"Just who are you Rayon?" asked Yusei."

"I'm the guy who needs your help Yusei" said Rayon

While you signers were fighting in the WRGP, I was trying to fight a new threat, The Seal of Orichalcos, I can't fight it alone.. Can you help me Yusei?" responded Rayon. "

"Listen, your going to have to answer some questions about this first." Yusei said.

"Okay, Start asking" Said Rayon

"First up, what isThe Seal of Orichalcos?" asked Yusei

"The Seal of Orichalcos is a card, where if played, the loser of the duel will lose their soul" explained Rayon

"Lose their Soul? Almost like Earthbound Immortals..."exclaimed Yusei

"Yes, they are very similar, but the Orichalcos has been around longer and can control anyone, not just certain people", said Rayon

"Next question, Who is the person with the Seal's power" asked Yusei

"I don't even know the answer to that question Yusei", said Rayon

"Okay, but final question, What is that last card you played?" asked Yusei

*Rayon shows Yusei the card*

"Looks like I found you Rayon Mitsuhide" said the black cloaked man from the rooftop.

"Who's there" exclaimed Rayon

*The guy jumps down from the building*

"My master wants me to eliminate you" said the man

"Fine, come at me, watch Yusei, this is the threat your dealing with"

Duel! They both yelled.

 **And that's this Chapter, Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review of how I could improve this story and OC characters. Please state the name, gender, personality, and Deck.**


	2. Ch2 The Mysterious Duelist

**Yugioh 5ds! Return of The Seal**

 **This is my first story, Accepting OC's. Tell me their Name, Gender, Deck, and personality.**

 **This takes place after Yugioh 5ds, but with new character's and more fun! Also, will contain XYZ monsters, but no Pendulum. Last Note is I might include fan made cards, so submit those as well.**

 **I don't own anything about Yugioh 5ds or Yugioh, but I do own my OC's :P**

 **Chapter 2 The Mysterious Duelist**

"I'm up first said the" mysterious man, "and by the way, call me Ryan."

(Rayon: 4000 Ryan:4000)

"First, I summon Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius and activate it's effect, if this card was special or normal summoned during my Main Phase, I can special summon a lv4 or lower Raidraptor monster from my hand, I special summon my second Vanishing Lanius."

"Next because I control another Raidraptor monster, I can special summon Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius."

"Now, I overlay my three Raidraptors to build the overlay network to Xyz summon! _Obscured falcon! Raise your sharpened talons in front of adversity, spread your wings of rebellion! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Raidraptor - Rise Falcon!"_

Xyz summon?" exclaimed Yusei, "What is that?"

"I didn't know that you could learn xyz summon... "said Rayon

"I set 1 card and end my turn" said Ryan

"Okay, My Turn! I draw! First, because you control a monster and I don't, I can special summon Cyber Dragon from my hand. Next, I summon Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice."

"I tune my lv1 Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice and my lv5 Cyber Dragon! _Cursed blade in the form of a cross. Use your power to rend all of our enemies! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 6! Hi-Speedroid Kendama!"_

"I activate Kendama's effect, by banishing one machine monster, I can deal 500 points of damage, I banish Cyber Dragon, Go Justice Slash"

(Rayon:4000 Ryan:3500)

"Battle! I attack Raidraptor - Rise Falcon with Hi-Speedroid Kendama, Go Slash of Innocence."

"Not so fast said Ryan, I activate my trap, Negate Attack, this ends your battle phase."

"Okay, then I'll just set 2 cards face down" said Rayon

"My turn, Draw!" said Ryan. "First, I use one overlay unit to activate Rise Falcon's effect, I add one special summoned monster's attack to it."

"Battle! I attack Kendama with Rise Falcon, Brave Claw Revolution!"

(Rayon:3900 Ryan:3500)

*Clothes get singed, Has cuts*

"Yusei, the damage is real in these duels, the Orichalcos has gotten powerful enough where it doesn't have to be played to make damage real" said Rayon

"I end my turn" said Ryan

"Okay, my turn DRAW!" Exclaimed Rayon. "I... End my Turn"

"It's Over, Draw! yelled Ryan. Battle! I attack you directly with Rise Falcon. BRAVE CLAW REVOLUTION!"

"Not so fast Ryan" exclaimed Rayon, "don't count me out yet. Because you launched a direct attack on me, I can special summon Speedroid Menko from my hand and switch all your monsters into defense mode!"

"Urgh came from Ryan, I set 1 card, I end my turn"

"Come, on... Just one card. DRAW!" *Smirk* "First, I activate the spell Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face down."

*Destroy's Magical Cylinder*

"Next, I summon Speedroid RazorRang. Now, I overlay my Speedroid RazorRang with my Speedroid Menko to build the overlay network. _Fangs of pitch-black darkness, rise up against the foolish oppression! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"_

"I activate the effect of Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, by detatching one Overlay Unit, I can halve the attack of one monster and add it to Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! I use two overlay units. Go, Treason Discharge!"

"Now, I activate my face down, Rush Recklessly to boost Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's attack by 700 Atk."

"Battle! I attack Raidraptor - Rise Falcon with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, _Revolt of the Lightning, DISOBEY!"_

(Rayon: 3900 Ryan: 0)

Ryan starts Cackling, "You seemed to have passed the test, I will duel you in a later time to take your soul, Rayon Mitsuhide."

*Jumps on building and runs away*

"I guess I might as well ask now, but Yusei, do you have a place to stay, I kinda don't have one", Asked Rayon Awkwardly

"Sure Rayon, but explain on the way about Xyz summoning" responded Yusei

"Okay" said Rayon

*They start Walking back to Yusei's house*

 **A** **nd that's this Chapter, Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review of how I could improve this story and OC characters. Please state the name, gender, personality, and Deck. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter and introduction to a new OC in the next chapter.**


	3. Ch3 Enter! Asami Blade

**Yugioh 5ds! Return of The Seal**

 **This is my first story, Accepting OC's. Tell me their Name, Gender, Deck, and personality.**

 **This takes place after Yugioh 5ds, but with new character's and more fun! Also, will contain XYZ monsters, but no Pendulum. Last Note is I might include fan made cards, so submit those as well.**

 **I don't own anything about Yugioh 5ds or Yugioh, but I do own my OC's :P**

 **Chapter 3 Enter! Asami Blade**

"Could you explain Xyz summoning Rayon?" Asked Yusei

"Okay, Xyz summoning is when you take monsters of the same level and overlay them to summon an Xyz Monster, the monsters overlayed become overlay units," responded Rayon.

Okay said Yusei

*They arrive at Yusei's Place and open the door*

"Who is this Yusei", asked a mysterious voice

"Wait, who's there" exclaimed Rayon

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, after team 5ds split up, I got a new partner, meet Asami Blade", explained Yusei

 **(A/N Special Thanks to Skyrocket1500 for Submitting this OC)**

"Okay, but what is he doing here?" asked Asami

"He's going to be living with us now Asami", responded Yusei

"What? Live with us? Why?" exclaimed Asami

"Yusei, is she your girlfriend?" asked Rayon boldly

"NO!" Asami and Yusei yell at the same time.

*Yusei explains the situation to Asami*

"I don't believe it, there's no way there's a summoning called Xyz exists or the Seal of Orichalcos", exclaimed Asami!

"I might as well test you now rather than later, you okay with a duel Asami?" asked Rayon

"Sure, I'm down," said Asami

"Then let's duel, I can see your duelist spirit Asami" said Rayon.

"Fine then, Get your Game on" said Asami.

"Duel!" Asami and Rayon say simultaneously.

"Ladies first, I set 1 monster and set 2 cards", your move said Asami

"Okay then, My turn, Draw!" said Rayon. "First, because I control no monsters I can special summon Speedroid Terrortop from my hand. I activate Terrortop's effect, because I summoned it, I can add one Speedroid card to my hand, I add Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice. Next, I summon Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice."

"I tune my lv3 Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice with my lv4 Speedroid Terrortop, _Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Lv7 Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"_

"Battle! I attack your face down monster with Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Clear Wing Assault!"

"You destroyed Elemental Hero Clayman" said Asami.

"I activate my trap card, Hero's Signal, when a Monster I control is destroyed, I get to summon an lv4 or lower Elemental Hero monster from my hand or deck, I summon Elemental Hero Avian from my deck". said Asami.

"Okay then, I set 3 cards face down and end my turn" said Rayon.

"My turn! Draw! Sweet", exclaimed Asami! "I activate Polymerization to fuse my Elemental Hero Avian on the field and my Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in my hand. _Power of Raging Fire, Power of the Storming Winds, Become One to Tear Down All your Enemies! Fusion Summon! Appear lv6 Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"_

"I set one more card and end my turn" said Asami.

"My turn, Draw! Battle! I attack Flame Wingman with my Clear Wing Synchro Dragon! Crystal Wings Assault!" said Rayon

"Not so fast Rayon, I activate my trap card, Hero's Barrier, because I control a Hero monster, I can negate one attack" exclaimed Asami

"Okay, I end my turn with a face down, said Rayon, then your up Asami."

"My turn, Draw! said Asami. I activate the spell card Fusion Recovery, this let's my add one Polymerization and 1 Fusion Material Monster to my hand from my graveyard, I add Elemental Hero Avian."

"Now, I activate Polymerization to fuse my Elemental Flame Wingman with my Elemental Hero Sparkman in my hand. _Power of the Storming Winds, Raging Fires, and Sparkling Lightning become one in a Shining Light, Destroy all Evil! Fusion Summon! Appear lv8 Elemental Hero, Shining Flare Wingman!"_

"It's pointless Asami, We have the same attack points said Rayon."

"I'm not done, said Asami, Elemental Hero, Shining Flare Wingman gains 300 attack for every Elemental Hero in the graveyard, so far I have 5 Elemental Hero's in the graveyard, which means Shining Flare Wingman gets a whooping 1500 Atk Boost."

"Battle! I attack Clear Wing Synchro Dragon with Shining Flare Wingman! Shining Flare Shoot!"

"Not so fast Asami said Rayon, I activate my trap card, Negate attack. This negates your attack and ends the battle phase."

"Okay, I activate Jar of Greed, this allows me to draw 1 card. Next, I activate the Pot of Greed I just drew to draw 2 more cards. I set 1 face down, your move Rayon, said Asami."

"Draw! said Rayon, I activate the spell Foolish Burial, this let's my send 1 monster from my deck to the graveyard. I send Level Eater to the graveyard"

"Why would you want to do that?" exclaimed Asami

"So I could do this, said Rayon, I banish Level Eater and Speedroid Terrortop to special summon Dark Simorgh! Now, you can't set anything on your field."

"Nice try said Asami, I activate my face down, Bottomless Trap Hole, when a monster is summoned that has more than 1500 attack points, I can destroy the card and banish it."

"Good play Asami" said Rayon.

"Your move" said Rayon.

"Draw! I activate the spell Miracle Fusion, by banishing two fusion materials in my graveyard, I can special summon one Fusion monster listing the banished monsters as materials."

"I banish my Elemental Hero Clayman and Sparkman. _When the Raging Earth meets Sparkling Lightning, Absorb the Power to Vanquish your Enemies! Fusion Summon! Appear Lv6 Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!"_

"Battle! I attack Clear Wing Synchro Dragon with Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman! Shining Flare Shoot!"

"I won't let you, exclaimed Rayon, I activate the effect of Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice in my graveyard, by banishing this card I can negate one attack."

"Nice play, I end my turn" said Asami

"My turn, Draw! You use fusion summoning, so I'll use it to. From my hand, I activate Power Bond!"

"What, You know how to Fusion summon as well?!" Exclaimed Yusei.

"I fuse my 2 Cyber dragons! _The Power of Two Dragon's Fuse into One body, Show them the form of Cyber's Wrath! Fusion Summon! Appear Lv8 Cyber Twin Dragon!"_

"It's still not enough to destroy my Elemental Shining Flare Wingman" said Asami.

"Think again, this doubles my Dragon's attack points, but I'm not aiming for your Shining Flare Wingman."

"I activate my trap card, Compulsory Evacuation Device, this allows me to return one monster to the respective owner's deck. I return Elemental Shining Flare Wingman, and because it's a fusion monster, it's sent to your extra deck!"

"No, Shining Flare Wingman! said Asami!"

"Battle! I attack Elemental Hero Thunder Giant with Twin Cyber Dragon, Twin Evolution Burst!"

(Rayon:4000 Asami:400)

"Now, it can attack a second time! Finish This! Twin Evolution Burst!"

"Not so fast, said Asami, from my hand I play Battle Fader, when a direct attack is launched at me, I can special summon this card and end the battle phase, but when this card leaves the field, it is banished instead of being sent to the graveyard."

"Hmph, you barely escaped that one, I end my turn" said Rayon.

"The downside of Power Bond is that I take damage equal to the fusion monster's original attack" explained Rayon.

(Rayon:1200 Asami:400)

"It's my turn! DRAW! Exclaimed Asami, I play the spell card, Card of Demise, I get to draw until I have 5 cards, but in 5 turns my entire hand is discarded."

"Now, I play Fake Hero, I can special summon one Elemental Hero monster from my hand, however, this monster cannot attack and is returned to the hand during the endphase. I summon Elemental Hero NEOS!"

"Now, I play the field spell Neo Space, All Neos fusions and Neos gain 800 ATK points."

"I summon Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab and Contact Fuse him with Neos. _Scarab Who Burns With the Fire of a Volcano, Fuse with the Strongest Hero of them All! Contact Fusion! lv7 Elemental Hero Flare Neos!"_

"Elemental Flare Neos gains 400 attack points for every spell/trap card on the field, right now there is Neo Space and your 1 set card, giving Flare Neos a boost of 800 attack points."

"I play Shrink, to halve the attack of your Cyber Twin Dragon for this turn."

"Battle! I attack Cyber Twin Dragon with Flare Neos! Burst Rush!"

(Rayon:100 Asami:400)

"I end my turn" said Asami.

"My turn, Draw, said Rayon, I activate the spell card Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards."

"I switch Clear Wing Synchro Dragon to defense mode and end my turn, your up Asami", said Rayon.

"My turn, Draw, said Asami, I activate Graceful Charity to Draw 3 cards and discard 2 of them, I discard Elemental Hero Bladedge and Elemental Hero Wildheart."

"I activate my second Miracle Fusion, and I assume you are already aware what this does, but in case you forgot, I can banish two fusion materials in my graveyard to fusion summon a monster with the listed materials."

 _"Great Hunter of the Wild Become One With the Strongest Blade! Fusion Summon! Lv8 Elemental Hero Wildedge!"_

"Battle! I attack Clear Wing Synchro Dragon with Elemental Hero Wildedge, Hunter's Slash!"

*Clear Wing Synchro Dragon Gets Destroyed*

"Now, I attack you directly with Elemental Hero Flare Neos, FINISH THIS! BURST RUSH!"

*Attack Happens, smoke clears*

(Rayon:100 Asami:400)

"What? How do you still have lifepoints? asked Asami"

"I activated the effect of Speedroid Menko said Rayon. When my opponent declares a direct attack, I can special summon this card in attack mode and switch all my opponent's monsters into defense mode."

"Well then, I guess I just end my turn" said Asami.

"It comes down to this draw Asami, MY TURN! DRAW! *Smiles* This is the most fun I've ever had in a duel Asami, you've held up pretty well, but it's time for me to end this duel", exclaimed Rayon.

"Well, prove that you actually can defeat me, as you can see I have two strong monsters, while you only have a weak monster" jibed Asami.

"Okay then, I'll beat you right here right now" exclaimed Rayon.

"First, I activate my spell card Monster Reborn to summon out Elemental Hero Wildheart from your Graveyard" said Rayon.

"What good can do that monster do?" said Asami.

"More than you think Asami" said Rayon.

"Then, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face down."

*Mirror Force gets Destroyed*

"You wanted to know if Xyz summoning was real, now I'll show you all of it's power", Responded Rayon.

"I overlay my lv4 Speedroid Menko with my lv4 Elemental Hero Wildheart to construct the Overlay Network! _Fangs of pitch-black darkness, rise up against the foolish oppression! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"_

"So, what can your monster do, it only has 2500" attack points said Asami.

"I activate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's special ability, I can halve the attack of a monster my opponent controls and add it to Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. I use two overlay units to get half the attack of your Flare Neos and Elemental Hero Wildedge. Treason Discharge!"

"But you can't touch my lifepoints because you switched them to defense mode" said Asami nervously.

"Yes I can, because I activate the final card in my hand, the spell card Big Bang shot, this increase the attack of one monster and gives it piercing damage" said Rayon.

"I equip it to Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon."

"Battle! I attack Elemental Hero Flare Neos! Revolt of Lightning! DISOBEY!"

(Rayon:100 Asami:0)

"That was a good duel Asami" said Rayon.

"I guess Xyz do exist... But that was fun Rayon, good game" said Asami.

"Well, Asami, would you like to join Yusei and I, I understand if you don't want to be in that much danger" asked Rayon.

"I don't like the danger, but I'll do it for the sake of the world," replied Asami.

"Nice", said Rayon.

"Hey Yusei, get over here" said Rayon.

*Yusei walks over*

"What Rayon?" asked Yusei.

"I got to give you guys both something" said Rayon while holding up two cards.

"These are two Xyz monsters I'm trusting you both with one of them" said Rayon.

"Sweet" said Asami

"Okay then Asami, we should probably work on our decks to include these" said Yusei

"Sure Yusei" said Asami

"That's the spirit, but I still might want to show you guys how to handle the power, the first time I did it wasn't pretty" said Rayon

"How did it go?" Yusei and Asami said at the same time

"That's a story for another time" replied Rayon

"Oh yeah Rayon, You can sleep in Asami's room, my room is packed because of my tools and stuff."

"Wait, WHAT?" said Asami

"Don't worry Asami said Yusei, your both going to be on opposite sides. Also, if Rayon abuses you, just tell me and I'll kick him out."

"Fine" said Asami defeated

"So you do like her Yusei" said Rayon

"Wait, What?! No, She's just like a sister to me" exclaimed Yusei

"I'm just kidding Yusei" replied Rayon while laughing

"Well, if it makes you feel any better Asami, I'll help you work on your deck" said Rayon

"Okay" said Asami

*We change the scene on to a rooftop overlooking Yusei's place*

"I see you've started gathering warriors Rayon Mitsuhide, then I should probably start recruiting myself" said Ryan while cackling

 **That's the End of this Chapter, Hope I lived up to your expectations, I tried to make this chapter longer after the reviews. Special thanks to SkyRocket1500 for submitting his OC. Also, thanks to YugiohROCKSyugioh, Skyrocket1500, AnimeRockssince200, Fanfiction-For-Life000, Team5dsforever, and Yugioh20thAnniversary for reviewing/favoriting/following the story**

 **Hope you enjoyed the Chapter, Slight YuseixOC, that's just a joke :P, they only love each other as brother and sister.**

 **Again, thanks for reviewing the chapter and Skyrocket1500 for his OC, this is theamazingx123 signing off**


	4. Ch4 Returning Home

**Yugioh 5ds! Return of The Seal**

 **This is my first story, Accepting OC's. Tell me their Name, Gender, Deck, and personality.**

 **This takes place after Yugioh 5ds, but with new character's and more fun! Also, will contain XYZ monsters, but no Pendulum. Last Note is I might include fan made cards, so submit those as well.**

 **I don't own anything about Yugioh 5ds or Yugioh, but I do own my OC's :P**

 **Chapter 4 Returning Home**

 _In Germany we see a familiar Magenta haired woman boarding a plane to New Domino City, but who is this other women with her?_

*The Plane arrives at New Domino City*

"So this is New Domino City huh", said the women with Akiza.

"It sure is Erika" said Akiza.

 **(A/N Thank you to StardustWarrior2012 for Submitting this OC More Info on the actual character in future chapters)**

"I'm going to go to Yusei's house" said Akiza

"I'll come with you" said Erika.

*They go to Yusei's place, We switch to a Dark alleyway*

(Ryan:4000 RandomGuy:0)

"And another soul for the Orichalcos" said Ryan cackling.

"Stop right there" exclaimed Officer Trudge.

"And who are you" said Ryan.

"I'm the one who's going to take you down" said Trudge.

"I doubt it" said Ryan.

They Duel and the outcome is (Ryan:3000 Trudge:0)

*Trudge Collapses, his soul gone*

"He was actually be able to damage me, I'll use his soul for my bidding" said Ryan.

*The Orichalcas starts glowing and Trudge gets up*

"I want you to defeat Yusei Fudo" Ryan told Trudge.

"Yes Master Ryan" said Trudge.

*We switch to Yusei's place*

Asami gets dressed and yells "GET UP!."

"Huh, What?" Rayon said while falling out of the bed.

Asami starts giggling

"Well, since you got me up, I might as well start training you and Yusei to Xyz summon" said Rayon.

"Alright, but first we gotta eat, I'm starving" said Asami.

*Suddenly the doorbell rings*

"Well, we should probably see who's at the door" said Asami.

*They walk to the door and open it, they see Akiza and Erika.*

"Hello, who are you guys" said Akiza.

"I'm Asami" said Asami.

"My name is Rayon" said Rayon.

"Cool to meet you guys, my name is Akiza, and this is Erika" said Akiza.

"Is Yusei home right now" askedd Akiza?

"Yeah, YUSEI, get up here" yelled Asami.

*Yusei starts coming over*

"What Asami... Akiza?" exclaimed Yusei.

"I finished Medical school yesterday, so I'm moving back into my parents house" said Akiza.

"That's great news" exclaimed Yusei.

"So, do you want to have dinner at my house" asked Akiza.

"Sure" replied Yusei.

"Wait, so you two are boyfriend and girlfriend" asked Rayon, Asami, and Erika simultaneously.

"WHat, No!" exclaimed Yusei and Akiza while both of their faces grew red.

"Well, we'll leave you two alone, Asami and I are just gonna work on our decks" said Rayon.

"I'll go check out New Domino City" said Erika.

*We switch the scene to Akiza and Yusei at Akiza's house*

"So... What have you been doing Yusei?" asked Akiza.

"I've mainly just been taking up my father's work with developing the Planetary Particle and making sure that we don't have a future like Z-ONE described." replied Yusei.

"Well, that's nice" said Akiza.

"What have you been doing Akiza" asked Yusei.

"I've just been doing medical school" replied Akiza.

*We see Trudge slipping a note under Akiza's door*

"Well, I think I should probably head out, I don't want anything to happen to Rayon" and Asami.

"Oh.. Okay" replied Akiza.

"Did you tell anyone that I was over at your house?" asked Yusei.

"No, why?" said Akiza.

"There's a letter in front of your door with my name on it" said Yusei.

*Yusei read the Letter*

"Akiza, RUN!" yelled Yusei.

"Wait, what's going on?" said Akiza.

*As she said that Yusei activated his duel disk*

"I know your there Ryan, come out and duel me" said Yusei.

*Trudge walks in*

"I'm sorry, but Master Ryan doesn't have time to waste on a pest like you" said Trudge.

"Wait, Trudge, why are you on his side"? asked Yusei.

"Master Ryan showed me the truth and about the darkness in my heart"replied Trudge.

"Urgh, I'll snap you out of this Trudge" said Yusei, "let's duel."

"I thought you would've never asked" Trudge said while activating his duel disk.

"DUEL!" said Yusei and Trudge simultaneously.

"I'm up first" said Trudge. "First, I play THE SEAL OF ORICHALCOS!"

"What? NO Trudge, if one of us loses, we'll lose our soul" said Yusei.

"And that person will be you" said Trudge.

"Losing their soul?" asked Akiza.

"First up, I summon Legendary Six Samurai - Kageki and with his effect, I can special summon one lv 4 or lower Six Samurai monster from my hand, I special summon Kagemusha of the Six Samurai" said Trudge.

"I tune my lv3 Kageki with my lv2 Kagemusha! _Legendary Warrior, Descend once again and Obliterate all enemies with your Blade! Synchro Summon! Appear! lv5! Legendary Six Samurai - Shi en!"_

"Thanks to the seal of Orichalcos, he gains an extra 500 attack points. I end my turn with one face down" said Trudge.

"My turn, Draw! I activate the special effect of Quickdraw Synchron, by discarding one monster card, I can special summon it from my hand, I discard Level Eater to special summon Quickdraw Synchron."

"I activate the effect of my Level Eater, by reducing the level of a level 5 or higher monster, I can special summon this card, I turn Quickdraw Synchron in to a lv4."

 _"I tune my lv1 level eater with my lv4 Quickdraw Synchron! Even from the most useless scraps, scraps can form in to a menacing power! Synchro Summon! Come besides me once again! Lv5! Junk Warrior!"_

"I activate the spell card Synchro Blast Wave, if I control a synchro monster, I can destroy one monster, I destroy Legendary Six Samurai - Shi en."

"I won't let you" said Trudge, "I activate Shi En's effect, once per turn I can negate the activation of a spell card."

"Urgh" said Yusei, "I set 1 card and end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" said Trudge.

"Battle! I attack your Junk Warrior with my Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En. Go! Legendary Slash!"

"Not so fast Trudge" said Yusei, "I activate my trap card, Scrap Iron Scarecrow, I bet you remember this card, but in case the Orichalcos made you forget, I can negate your attack and set Scrap Iron Scarecrow back down again."

"I end my turn" said Trudge.

"My turn! Draw! I activate the spell card Tuning, this let's me add one Synchron monster to my hand" said Yusei.

"Did you forget about Shi En's effect Yusei", said Trudge while laughing maniacally, "I negate the effect of your Tuning."

"And that's what I was hoping for" said Yusei

"What?" said Trudge

"I activate the spell card, Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards from my deck" said Yusei

"Next, I activate the spell card Synchronized Realm, now whenever I Synchro summon, you take 500 life points."

"I summon Junk Synchron."

"I tune my lv3 Junk Synchron with my lv5 Junk warrior! _Behold as shards of razor sharp steel and scraps of iron-clad alloy are forged together to create a powerful new force! Synchro Summon! Come Forth! Lv8! Junk Destroyer!"_

"Since I Synchro summoned a card, you take 500 points of damage" said Yusei

(Yusei:4000 Trudge:3500)

"I activate the effect of Junk Destroyer, I can destroy as many cards as I used non-tuner monster to Synchro Summon this card, I destroy Legendary Six Samurai - Shie En."

"What? said Trudge."

"Go Yusei" yelled Akiza.

"I attack you directly with Junk Destroyer" exclaimed Yusei, "Destroy Knuckles!"

"Not so fast, I activate my trap card, Negate Attack to negate your attack and end the battle phase" interjected Trudge.

"I end my turn" said Yusei.

"Draw! I activate the spell card Six Samurai United, whenever I summon a Six Samurai Monster, I can add one Bushido counter to this card" said Trudge.

"I set one card and end my turn" said Trudge.

"Draw! I play Graceful Charity to draw 3 cards and discard 2, I discard Quillbolt Hedgehog and Shield Warrior" said Yusei

"Battle! I attack you directly with Junk Destroyer! Destroy Knuckles!"

"I activate my trap card, Mirror Force, this destroys all face up attack position monsters you control said Trudge."

"I end my turn" said Yusei

"Draw! I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards" said Trudge.

"I summon The Six Samurai - Nisashi. Now, because I control a Six Samurai monster, I can special summon Legendary Six Samurai - Kizan."

"I overlay my two monsters to construct the Overlay Network. _Shadow of the Legendary Samurai, Be revived and cut down your foes with your Immortal Sword! Xyz Summon! Come Forth! Rank 4! Shadow of the Six Samurai - Shien"_

"Xyz summon? Overlay Network?" What are those exclaimed Akiza confusingly

"Now, because I summoned at least two Six samurai monsters, Six Samurai United gains two Bushido counters."

"I destroy Six Samurai United to draw 2 cards."

"Now, the Seal of Orichalcos makes my Shadow of the Six Samurai Shien 3000 Atk."

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Scrap Iron Scarecrow."

"No" said Yusei.

"Battle! I attack Junk Destroyer with Shadow of the Six Samurai Shien! Shadow Sword Slash!" said Trudge.

(Yusei:3600 Trudge:3500)

*Yusei gets some cuts on his arm*

"What, Real damage, but Trudge isn't a psychic duelist?" exclaimed Akiza.

"I activate the effect of shield warrior, by banishing it, I can negate the destruction of Junk Destroyer" said Yusei.

"Hmph, I end my turn" said Trudge.

*We switch to a scene where Erika is with Asami and Rayon*

"Akiza hasn't been picking up her cell" said Erika.

"And it's way past the time Yusei said he would be back" said Asami.

"Where is Akiza's house" asked Rayon.

"It's about 10 blocks away from here" replied Erika.

"I gotta get over there quick, I don't want anyone to get hurt by the Orichalcos" said Rayon as he starts taking off towards Akiza's house.

"What is he doing" said Erika starting to run after him.

"You shouldn't be going Erika, this isn't something you can handle yet" said Asami.

"What do you mean?" said Asami

"I think you should ask Rayon about that" said Asami

*We switch back to the duel*

"My turn, Draw! I activate the effect of level eater, I lower Junk Destroyer's level by 1. Next I activate Double Summon. This let's my normal summon twice this turn. I summon Unknown Synchron and Turbo Synchron."

"I tune my lv7 Junk Destroyer and my lv1 Turbo synchron! _Clustering Wishes Become a Shining Star, Let Your Galactic Might Rain Down on your Enemies! Synchro Summon! Lv8! Take Flight, Stardust Dragon!"_

"I synchro summoned again, meaning you take 500 more lifepoints."

(Yusei:3600 Trudge:3000)

"Next, I tune my lv1 Unknown Synchron with my lv1 Junk Level Eater! _Behold as both power and speed surge towards each other and collide to create pure might! I summon out, the Synchro Tuner, Formula Synchron!"_

"I Synchro summoned again, and you know what that means, another 500 points of damage."

(Yusei:3600 Trudge:2500)

"When Formula Synchron is Summoned, I get to draw 1 card."

"I tune my lv2 Formula Synchron with my lv8 Stardust Dragon! _"Clustering crystal dreams, open the door to a new evolution! Become the path its light shines upon! Clear Mind! Be born, lv10 Shooting Star Dragon!"_

"And that's another Synchro summon, meaning you take another 500 points of damage" said Yusei.

(Yusei:3600 Trudge:2000)

 **(Clear Mind is the Japanese Version of Accel Synchro)**

"I attack Shadow of the Six Samurai Shien with Shooting Star Dragon! Stardust Mirage!"

(Yusei:3600 Trudge:1700)

"I set one card and end my turn" said Yusei.

"Draw!" said Trudge.

"I activate Graceful Charity to draw 3 cards and discard 2, I discard 2 Necro Gardna's."

"First, I summon Legendary Six Samurai - Shinai. Now, because I have Shinai on the field, I can special summon from my hand Legendary Six Samurai - Mizuho. Now, because I control a Legendary Six Samurai monster, I can special summon Grandmaster of the Six Samurai."

"I activate Mizuho's effect, I can tribute 1 card I control to destroy one card you control, I destroy Shooting Star Dragon!"

"I activate Shooting Star Dragon's effect, I can banish this card until the endphase to negate your effect and destroy the card" said Yusei.

"It doesn't matter, I still have Grandmaster of the Six Samurai to attack."

"I activate Card of Demise, I draw until I have 5 cards" said Trudge.

"I play the spell card United we Stand and equip it to Grandmaster, this gives Grandmaster 800 attack points for each monster I control, I currently control 1 monster."

"Battle! I attack you directly with Grandmaster of the Six Samurai!"

(Yusei:200 Trudge:3200)

*Yusei is on his knees*

"Looks like I've Won, I end my turn" said Trudge while laughing

"It's not over yet, not until the last card is played! Because you ended your turn, Shooting Star Dragon revives", exclaimed Yusei while limping

"DRAW!" yelled Yusei

I play Card of Demise to draw until I have 5 cards and in 5 turns discard my own hand, but this duel will end this turn! exclaimed Yusei

*Smirks*

"I summon Goblindbergh from my hand, and by his effect I special summon my second Goblindbergh from my hand."

"What good will a bunch of weak monsters do you?" said Trudge

"I overlay both of my lv4 Goblindbergh's to build the Overlay Network! _Come forth, sheathed in light! Shining lord who slashes through the dark! Come Forth! Rank 4! Heroic Champion - Excalibur", chanted Yusei_

"You can Xyz summon too Yusei" exclaimed Akiza

"Yeah, kinda a long story, I'll tell you after I finish this duel" said Yusei

"I activate the effect of Heroic Champion - Excalibur, by using 2 overlay units, I can double it's attack."

"Next, I activate the effect of Shooting Star Dragon, I can reveal the top 5 cards of my deck, and it can attack as many times as the amount of tuners I draw."

*Reveals 5 cards*

"Yes! I drew 3 tuners, Effect Velier, Drill Synchron, and Nitro Synchron."

"It still doesn't matter, Grandmaster's attack is higher, and with the two Necro Gardna's in my graveyard, I can negate 2 of your attacks."

"Your Grandmaster's attack might be higher now, but I activate the spell card Fighting Spirit and equip it to Shooting Star Dragon, this makes it so Shooting Star Dragon gains 300 attack points for each monster you control."

"You control one monster, making Shooting Star Dragon have 3600 attack points, more than your Grandmaster."

"Battle! I attack Grandmaster with Shooting Star Dragon! Stardust Mirage!"

"I banish Necro Gardna to negate your attack" said Trudge.

"It doesn't matter, I attack your Grandmaster again with Shooting Star Dragon" said Yusei.

"I banish my second Necro Gardna to negate your second attack", said Trudge.

"That's fine, I attack your Grandmaster a third time! Stardust Mirage!" said Yusei.

(Yusei:200 Trudge:1500)

"I attack you direcly with Heroic Champion - Excalibur! Heroic Hope Slash!"

(Yusei:200 Trudge:0)

*The Seal of Orichalcos closes in on Trudge and he loses his soul again*

Yusei, falls to the ground exhausted.

"Yusei!" screamed Akiza.

"Hold on, let me get my first aid kit" said Akiza.

*Akiza runs off to get it and starts tending to Yusei*

"Thanks Akiza" said Yusei weakly.

"I wouldn't let you die silly" said Akiza smiling.

"What an interesting site, but now that my slave has weakened you, I think I'll take your soul now Yusei Fudo" said Ryan cackling.

"No! Why are you here! Akiza, get away Yusei" said while trying to stand up.

"I can't leave you alone Yusei, you can't duel, you don't have enough strength to stand" said Akiza.

"Then I guess I'll just take it by force" said Ryan.

"NO! This ends here Ryan" said Rayon as he burst through the door.

"Hmph, Rayon Mitsuhide, I may as well take your soul" as well said Ryan.

"Your not going to hurt anyone anymore, I'm stopping you here and now" said Rayon

"But, can you even defeat me, I guess we'll find out" said Ryan

"Take Yusei to a safe place Akiza" said Rayon.

"Okay Rayon" said Akiza

"DUEL!" exclaimed Rayon and Ryan simultaneously.

 **That's the Chapter everyone, Hope you enjoyed. The conclusion of this 1st Villian will happen in the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who Favorited, Followed, and Reviewed this Story. Special Thanks to StardustWarrior2012 for submitting this OC, however she will not be playing a big role until the end of this first Arc, again ending in 1 to 2 chapters.**

 **Also, side note, I cannot post daily, even though I posted the first 3 chapters daily, I got midterms to study for and do not have as much time to write these chapters :(, hope you still enjoy however. I'll try and update twice a week.**


	5. Ch5 The Face Off

**Yugioh 5ds! Return of The Seal**

 **Accepting OC's. Tell me their Name, Gender, Deck, and personality.**

 **This takes place after Yugioh 5ds, but with new character's and more fun! Also, will contain XYZ monsters, but no Pendulum. Last Note is I might include fan made cards, so submit those as well.**

 **I don't own anything about Yugioh 5ds or Yugioh, but I do own my OC's :P**

 **Chapter 5 The Face Off**

"Duel!" Exclaimed Rayon and Ryan.

"I think I'll got first" said Rayon.

"First, because I control no monsters, I can special summon Speedroid Terrortop. I use Terrortop's effect to add to my hand Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice to my hand."

"I summon Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice. I use it's effect to make Speedroid Terrortop a lv6."

"I tune my lv1 Red-Eyed Dice with my level 3 Speedroid Terrortop. _Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings and strike down your enemies at thes speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"_

"I set one card and end my turn" said Rayon.

"My turn! Draw! First, I play The Seal Of Orichalcos" said Ryan while cackling as a the Seal glows on his forehead.

"Urghhh" said Rayon.

"I summon Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius" said Ryan. "When this card is summoned or during my main phase, I can special summon one lv4 or lower Raidraptor monster from my hand."

"I use it's effect to special summon another Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius. I use Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius's effect once more to summon my third Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius. I use the last Vanishing Lanius's effect to summon Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius."

"I overlay all of my Radiraptor - Vanishing Lanius to construct the overlay network! _Obscured falcon! Raise your sharpened talons in front of adversity, spread your wings of rebellion! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Raidraptor - Rise Falcon!"_

"I activate the effect of Raidraptor - Rise Falcon, by detaching one overlay unit, it can gain attack equal to the monster, I choose Clear Wing, Synchro Dragon."

"Battle! I attack Clear Wing Synchro Dragon with Raidraptor - Rise Falcon!"

(Rayon:3400 Ryan:4000)

"Fuzzy Lanius, direct attack!"

"I activate my trap card said Rayon, Call of the Haunted, this let's me revive one of my monster, appear once beside me again, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

"I set 1 card and end my turn" said Ryan.

"Draw!" said Rayon.

"I summon Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice!"

"I tune my lv1 Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice and my lv7 Clear Wing Synchro Dragon! _Shine the wings that store the holy light and strike down your enemies with its radiance! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Lv8! Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!"_

"I set 2 cards and end my turn" said Rayon.

*We switch to a scene where Akiza is tending to Yusei in the backyard of the house*

"Yusei, you really banged yourself up in that duel" whispered Akiza.

"Yeah, I'll try not to do that again" said Yusei while chuckling.

"All that matters though, is that you were safe during the duel" said Yusei.

"I don't think I was the one who needed saving said Akiza, your the one who has all the wounds."

"Maybe so, but I care about you Akiza, I couldn't stand you getting hur"t said Yusei.

"I can't stand you getting hurt either Yusei, but do you know why?" said Akiza.

"No, why?" said Yusei.

"I guess now is as good as ever, but... Yusei, I love you" said Akiza while she was red.

"Really?" said Yusei.

"Yes, ever since you dueled me at the Fortune Cup to when you taught me how to drive a duel runner" said Akiza.

"I love you too Akiza" said Yusei.

And they kissed.

*We switch back to the duel*

"My turn! Draw!" said Ryan.

"It's your defeat Rayon, I activate the spell card Pot of Greed to draw two more cards."

"I activate the effect of Raidraptor - Rise Falcon, by detatching another overlay unit, I gain the attack of your Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon" said Ryan.

"Looks like you don't know the ability of my monster said Rayon, once per turn, when another monster activates it's effect, I can negate the activation, destroy the monster, and Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon gains the attack of the monster until the end of the turn."

I negate the effect of Raidraptor - Rise Falcon, meaning Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon gains 3100 attack points until the end of this turn."

"You think you've stopped me?" said Ryan.

"I activate my face down card, Call of the Haunted, you know what this does, it let's me summon back one of my monsters in my graveyard in attack position, revive, Raidraptor - Rise Falcon."

"What good will your Falcon do you?" jibed Rayon, "without any overlay units, it can't activate it's effect."

"Watch carefully and you might learn something" said Ryan. "I activate Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force! This card let's me summon an Raidraptor Xyz monster that is 1 rank above an xyz monster I control by using that monster as an overlay unit."

 _"I construct the Overlay Network! Ferocious falcon. Break through this fierce battle and spread your wings! Destroy our gathering foes! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear! Rank 5! Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon."_

"I activate Raidraptor Blaze Falcon's effect, by detatching one overlay unit, I can destroy as many special summoned monsters as possible, I destroy Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon and Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius."

"I destroyed two monsters, meaning you take 1000 points of damage."

(Rayon:2400 Ryan:4000)

*Rayon gets a giant gash on his arm and it starts bleeding*

"When Fuzzy Lanius leaves the field, I can add another Fuzzy Lanius to my hand" said Ryan.

"I summon Raidraptor Fuzzy Lanius" said Ryan.

"Battle! I attack you Directly with Raidraptor Blaze Falcon! Blazing Revolution!"

"I activate one my face down card exclaimed Rayon, Dice Roll Battle!"

"When my opponent declares an attack, I can banish a Speedroid card in my graveyard and a Speedroid tuner in my hand, I can synchro summon. I banish Speedroid Terrortop and Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice."

 _"Heroic Blade who cuts down for righteous cause at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Lv6! Hi-Speedroid Kendama,_ chanted Rayon."

"I activate the effect of Dice Roll Battle from my graveyard, by banishing this card, I can force your monster to attack my monster."

"What?" said Ryan.

*Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon redirects to Hi-Speedroid Kendama*

(Rayon:2400 Ryan:3500)

"I end my turn with one face down", said Ryan.

"My Turn! Draw!" said Rayon.

"I activate Pot of Greed to draw two card" said Rayon.

"Not so fast, I activate my face down card, Waboku, now I can't take any battle damage and my monster's can't be destroyed by battle."

"That may slow down the game, but it won't change the outcome" said Rayon.

"I set one card and one monster face down, and wrap up my turn" said Rayon.

"Draw! I activate Card of Demise to draw 5 cards, but I have to discard my entire hand in 5 turns, but this duel won't last for 5 turns said Ryan while laughing" hysterically.

"I activate the spell card, Star Blast, I pay lifepoints in increments of 500, for every 500 life points, I can reduce the level of an monster by 1, I pay 500 life points to reduce Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius's level to 3."

(Rayon:2400 Ryan:3000)

"I summon, Raidraptor - Skull Eagle. Now, I have two level 3 monster's, and you know what that means" cackled Ryan.

"I overlay my Raidraptor - Skull Eagle and Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius! _In the midst of battle, even the most kind creature can turn into a devilish fiend, spread your demonic wings and soar! Xyz Summon! Rank 3! Raidraptor - Fiend Eagle!_

"I activate the effect of Raidraptor - Skull Eagle said Ryan, because this card was used as an Xyz material, Raidraptor - Fiend Eagle gets 300 attack points. Next, I activate Raidraptor - Skull Eagle's effect, by detatching one overlay unit, I can inflict damage equal to one of your special summoned monster, I deal the damage of Hi-Speedroid Kendama."

(Rayon:400 Ryan:3000)

"I activate the spell card, Big Bang Shot and equip it to Raidraptor - Fiend Eagle. It gains 400 attack points and it does piercing damage, I attack Hi-Speedroid Kendama!"

(Rayon:200 Ryan:3000)

"I set one card and end my turn, looks like this duel is over" said Ryan.

"After this, looks like I'll take your friend's souls, just like you" exclaimed Ryan

"Nooo! Nooo! NOOOOO!" exclaimed Rayon

*Flashback into Rayon's past*

Rayon's age: 6

"Someone falls to the ground when the Seal surrounds him."

"Dad! Dad!" said Rayon.

"You'll never see your father again, Muhahah" said the hooded Orichalcos member.

*Flash back to the duel*

A Red and Purple aura surrounds Rayon.

(Kind of like Yuya Berserk mode)

"Draw" says Rayon in a lower voice than usual.

"What is this darkness radiating from you?" exclaimed Ryan.

"I activate Card of Demise to draw until I have 5 cards."

"I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Clear Wing Synchro Dragon."

"I summon Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice."

I tune my lv1 Red-Eyed Dice and my lv7 Clear Wing Synchro Dragon.

 _"The spirit who manifests in the destruction of souls, deep darkness that resides in my soul, appear to destroy your enemies! Synchro Summon! Lv8! Destroyer God, Shiva Dragon!"_

(Attack:3500 Defense:3000)

"I activate the effect of Shiva Dragon, when this card is successfully Synchro summoned, it destroy's all cards my opponent controls."

"What? NO!" exclaimed Ryan.

"Battle! Destroyer God, Shiva Dragon attacks you directly! Destruction of Chaos!"

(Rayon:200 Ryan:0)

Ryan loses his soul, and Rayon slumps to the ground, unconscious.

 **The duel between Rayon and Ryan conclude, with Rayon being the winner. Akiza and Yusei show their true feelings for each other. What do you think will happen in the next arc of this story?**

 **Thank you to everyone who Reviewed or even just read this story, it really means a lot that people enjoy my writing. I'll try and update this story once a week.**

 **How do you like the new card? :P More information about the card in the next arc.**

 **Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays Everyone! :D**

 **Until next time, this is theamazingx123, signing off.**


	6. Ch6 Truth

**Yugioh 5ds! Return of The Seal**

 **Accepting OC's. Tell me their Name, Gender, Deck, and personality.**

 **This takes place after Yugioh 5ds, but with new character's and more fun! Also, will contain XYZ monsters, but no Pendulum. Last Note is I might include fan made cards, so submit those as well.**

 **I don't own anything about Yugioh 5ds or Yugioh, but I do own my OC's :P**

 **Chapter 6 Truth**

Akiza helps Yusei back into the house, where they see both Ryan and Rayon on the ground.

"Who won, who lost their soul?" asked Yusei.

"I checked Rayon, he still has a heartbeat and is breathing" replied Akiza.

"Weird though, our signer mark glowed at one point" said Yusei.

*It glowed when Rayon summoned Shiva Dragon in the last chapter*

*Yusei calls Asami and tells her what happened*

*Asami and Erika both arrive at Akiza's house and they see Rayon and Ryan on the floor*

*Yusei is about to pick up Rayon and carry him to a couch when his Signer Mark flashes and transports everyone in the room, but Erika*

"What's happening?" asked Yusei.

"The last time this happened was the Fortune Cup" said Akiza.

"It is time for you to learn the truth, the truth behind Rayon Mitsuhide" said a deep voice.

"Crimson dragon?" said Yusei.

"Yes, I delved into the mind of Rayon and he thinks it's time for you guys to learn the truth" said the Crimson Dragon.

*The scenery shifts into Rayon's home when he is six*

Two men are dueling, the Seal of Orichalcos on one person's forehead.

"What's going on?" said Yusei.

"Just watch", replied the Crimson Dragon.

"Win daddy" said Rayon.

"I'm sorry son, I can't win" said Rayon's dad, "take this card, keep it safe with you, always."

*His dad throws Rayon Shiva Dragon*

"No" said the Orichalcos servant, "that was the card I was tasked to get, I'll get it later, for now, your finished old man."

"Moonlit Feline Goddess, Bastet! Direct Attack!"

(Rayon's Dad:0 Orichalcos Servant:1500)

"Never let the darkness control you" said Rayon's father as he collapsed to the ground.

"My orders were to get that card, the only thing your father did was seal your fate" said the Orichalcos servant while laughing maniacally.

Suddenly the card glowed in pitch darkness, enveloping Rayon.

The house started falling from the intensity of the power.

"What's this power?" said the Orichalcos servant.

*Pieces of the roof start falling down and the structure of the house is breaking*

"Hmph, I better escape while I can" said the Orichalcos servant.

*The scene goes back to the realm of the Crimson Dragon*

"This is Rayon's first sight of the Orichalcos and the event that changed his life forever" said the Crimson Dragon.

"What's so special about the card that his dad gave him" asked Asami.

"That card contained an unspeakable power" explained the Crimson Dragon.

"Before, anyone who obtained the card, fell into their own darkness, doing whatever they wanted, destroying anyone who got in their way" said the Crimson Dragon.

"Then how come Rayon hasn't done this yet?" asked Yusei.

"Rayon is a special case, after witnessing such an horrible event while not having darkness before, got the card. His father's death wish for him to keep the card made him have righteous darkness, the desire to destroy those who did him wrong" said the Crimson Dragon.

"In his later life, he learned to control his inner darkness, only letting it consume him when he deemed it was necessary to use it's power" said the Crimson Dragon.

"If he has this much power, why couldn't he defeat the Orichalcos alone?" asked Akiza.

"Well you see, while he is powerful, the Orichalcos has many servants as well as hidden powers he has never seen" explained the Crimson Dragon.

"He needed to gather allies because he can't fight them alone, but also because, he felt that being around so many light people could change his inner darkness" said the Crimson Dragon.

"So your saying he's lonely..." said Asami.

"In a sense, yes, it is very similar to the Earthling term lonely" said the Crimson Dragon.

"Is that all you have to show" us asked Yusei.

"Yes, but I have to tell Asami one more thing, you guys can return home" said the Crimson Dragon.

*Yusei and Akiza get sent back while Asami stays*

"What's so important that only I can hear?" asked Asami.

"While delving into the mind or Rayon Mitsuhide, I learned of his primal need, something I feel only you can give him" said the Crimson Dragon.

"And what is that?" asked Asami.

"That, is love" said the Crimson Dragon.

"Wait, what?" said Asami.

"Asami Blade, you may not act like it, but I can see how much you care about him" said the Crimson Dragon.

"Well, he is a nice guy" said Asami growing red.

"Well, that's all I have to say, it's up to you if you want to do it, goodbye" said the Crimson Dragon.

*Asami gets transported back to Akiza's house*

"Did you guys just do a signer thing" asked Erika.

Yeah, kinda" said Akiza.

"Okay, this signer magic creeps me out a little" said Erika.

"I promise you, this is the least creepy thing" said Akiza while laughing.

"Well Asami, what did the Crimson Dragon have to talk to you about?" asked Yusei and Akiza

"Nothing important..." replied Asami.

"I'm going to guess that means something improtant, but I guess if you don't want to share, I understand" said Yusei.

*Asami walks up to Rayon who is now lying on a couch*

"Your primal needs hu, I guess I can try and help" whispered Asami.

*She kisses him on the forehead when no one is looking*

*Slowly, Rayon opens his eyes and starts to get up*

"Guys, Rayon's awake" yelled Asami.

*They all walk over to him*

"Well... I won the duel said Rayon" with obvious effort.

"Yeah, and you really got banged up while doing it" said Asami.

"Well, I'll try not to do that again" said Rayon while laughing.

"Well, Rayon, the Crimson Dragon showed us some stuff about you" said Yusei.

"I did give him permission to show one thing" said Rayon.

"We're sorry about your father" said Akiza.

"I wish it didn't happen, but it shaped me into who I am today" said Rayon.

"It's a sad story nonetheless" said Akiza.

"So, do you remember what happened in the duel? "asked Akiza.

"Well... yes, I remember everything that happened in the duel" said Rayon.

"Would you care to explain what happened during the duel?" asked Asami.

"Well, I got backed in to a corner, and then he mentioned taking all of your souls" said Rayon, "I.. I didn't want to lose more people I care about, I let the darkness take over me."

"So you willingly let yourself be taken over by your darkness" asked Asami.

"Yes" replied Rayon sounding kind of ashamed.

"It's fine, if any of us were put in your shoes, we probably would've let the darkness take over us too" said Asami.

"Yeah, it's okay to use your own power Rayon" said Yusei.

"Yeah, I had a similar problem with my psychic powers, but I learned to use them for good, your doing that too Rayon" said Akiza.

"Well, now that this issue is settled, we should probably tell you something" said Akiza while nudging at Yusei.

"Okay... Akiza and I had our first kiss while Rayon was dueling Ryan" said Yusei really fast.

"What?" said Asami, Erika, and Rayon.

"Well, you finally admitted it, took you long enough" said Asami.

"What do you mean" said Yusei.

"I mean, it was pretty obvious, even before she came back, whenever you looked at your Team 5ds photo, you stared at Akiza" said Asami.

"What?" said Yusei while turning red.

"Same goes for you too Akiza, except you stare at Yusei" said Erika while laughing.

"Maybe" said Akiza while turning red as well.

"I thought it was pretty obvious just that them two wanted to have dinner alone together" said Rayon while laughing.

"Yeah, that was way too obvious" said Asami.

"Well Congratulations Akiza, you got the man of your dreams" said Erika.

"Thanks Erika" replied Akiza.

"Same goes for you too Yusei, you got the girl you loved" said Asami.

"Thanks Asami" said Yusei.

"I don't want to break the mood, but this isn't the end, I know for a fact, that the Orichalcos has more followers than this, stronger than this, I better start to train you guys as well as train myself" said Rayon.

"Absolutely not" said Akiza, "your in no condition to train right now, you might even deepen the gash on your arm, you don't want that to be there forever now."

"Fine, I won't train, but I'm still going to train Yusei and Asami" said Rayon.

"What about Erika and I?" asked Akiza.

"Well, Yusei, can you vouch that Akiza is strong enough to handle this" said Rayon.

"Yes, she's more than capable" said Yusei.

"Akiza, are you sure Erika, can handle this?" asked Rayon.

"Yes" replied Akiza.

"Well then, I'll have my work cut out from me just training all of you" said Rayon.

"We can start tomorrow afternoon" said Rayon.

"Yeah, we should all get some rest" said Rayon.

*They all said their goodbyes and went to their separate households and went to sleep*

*We switch back to the Orichalcos Temple*

"It seems that I might have underestimates you... Rayon Mitsuhide" said the leader.

*He points at two hooded Orichalcos followers*

"Both of you, go to New Domino City, destroy Rayon Mitsuhide and anyone he holds dear" said the leader.

"Yes master", they both said.

*They leave and start heading for New Domino City*

"What will be our first step?" asked one of the hooded men.

"To get soldiers, and I have just one in mind" the other hooded man replied.

 **That's the newest chapter, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. If you wanted to know more about Rayon's backstory, well then ,there you have it.**

 **Thank you to anyone who read this story.**

 **Card info on Shiva Dragon:**

 _Destroyer God, Shiva Dragon_

 _Lv8_

 _Dragon/Synchro/Effect_

 _One synchro monster + One tuner monster_

 _Atk:3500 Def:3000_

 _When this card is successfully Synchro summoned, destroy every card on your opponent's side of the field. This card cannot be destroyed by card effects._

 **That's the details on Shiva Dragon, this is theamazingx123 signing off**


	7. Ch7 Unexpected Return

**Yugioh 5ds! Return of The Seal**

 **Accepting OC's. Tell me their Name, Gender, Deck, and personality.**

 **This takes place after Yugioh 5ds, but with new character's and more fun! Also, will contain XYZ monsters. Last Note is I might include fan made cards, so submit those as well.**

 **I don't own anything about Yugioh 5ds or Yugioh, but I do own my OC's :P**

 **Chapter 7 Unexpected Return**

 _Scenes flash of Rayon training Akiza, Erika, Yusei, and Asami. These scenes including running around the park, xyz summoning their respective monsters, and increasing their pain resistance._

"Whew, that was a good training session" said Rayon.

"I thought your training was going to be hard, but that was more than expected" said Asami.

"Yeah, I'm beat" said Yusei.

"Same here" said Erika.

"This is even harder than our WRGP training" said Akiza.

"Well, that should be it for today, we should rest now" said Rayon.

"Thank God, do you guys want to eat at Yusei's place?" asked Asami.

"Sure, I'm in" said Akiza and Erika.

 _The grouped walked back to Yusei's place when they saw someone unexpected was there._

"Wait, Crow?" exclaimed Yusei and Akiza.

"Oh, there you guys are, what's up?" said Crow.

 _They went inside Yusei's place to eat lunch._

"What're you doing here Crow?" asked Yusei.

"Well, I'm taking a break from the Pro Turbo Dueling League" replied Crow.

"Also, who are these people?" asked Crow while pointing at Asami, Erika, and Rayon.

"That's Asami, she's been my partner after Team 5d's split up" said Yusei.

"This is Erika, she's been my friend in Germany" said Akiza.

"That's Rayon, he's in a situation we're helping him out with" said Yusei.

"What's the situation?" asked Crow.

"Preventing the destruction of humanity" replied Yusei

"So just another average time?" asked Crow

"Yeah, except this time, the battles will be harder" said Yusei.

How can they be so calm thought Rayon, I've heard the stories about them, but I never expected them to face danger so calmly.

"So, why are you taking a break from the Pro League Crow?" asked Akiza.

"I need to further evolve my own dueling, and I just got some new cards to test", replied Crow

"I'll duel you if you want, I need to test you anyways", replied Rayon.

"Okay, then let's duel", said Crow.

 _They walked over to a park to do the duel._

"Watch out Crow, you'll lose instantly if you don't take this seriously" said Yusei.

"Is this guy really that good Yusei?" said Crow

"Yeah, he's definitely capable of beating all of the signers" replied Yusei.

"If he's that good, then I'll just go at him with everything I have" said Crow.

"Let's have some fun Crow" yelled Rayon.

"Duel!" exclaimed Rayon and Crow.

"I'll take the first move" said Rayon as they drew their five cards.

"Now, because I control no monsters, I can special summon Speedroid Terrortop from my hand", explained Rayon.

"After Speedroid Terrortop is successfully summoned, I can add one speedroid card to my hand, I add Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice and summon it", said Rayon.

"A synchro summon on the first turn? Your not holding back", exclaimed Crow.

"I activate Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice's special effect. I can target another Speedroid monster on my field and change it's level to a level between 1 and 6. I change Speedroid Terrortop into a lv6", said Rayon.

 _"I tune my lv6 Speedroid Terrortop and my lv1 Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice._ _Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"_

"I set two cards down and end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" said Crow.

"First, because I control no cards, I can special summon Blackwing - Gust the Blackblast. I special summon him in defense position. Next, I normal summon Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame. Now, because I control another Blackwing monster, I can special summon Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind."

"That's a lot of monsters Crow" said Rayon.

"I'm not done yet" said Crow.

"I active Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind's effect to halve the attack points of one monster you control, seeing as you only have one, I'll halve the attack of Clear Wing Synchro Dragon."

"Battle! I attack your Clear Wing Synchro Dragon with my Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame."

"I won't let you" exclaimed Rayon. "I activate my trap card, Negate Attack, this negates your attack and ends the battle phase."

"Then I got to my Main Phase 2", said Crow.

 _"I tune my lv3 Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind with my lv4 Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame! Spread your jet-black wings, and storm forth in tandem with the roaring thunder! Slash apart the lightning! Synchro Summon! Cascade, Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower",_ chanted Crow.

"I activate the effect of Raikiri the Rain Shower, I can destroy as many cards on your field as the number of Blackwing monsters on my field. I currently control two Blackwings, I'll destroy Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and your other face down card."

"Not so fast" said Rayon. "I activate Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's effect, one per turn when another level 5 or higher monster activates it's effect, I can negate the effect and destroy that monster. After that, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon will gain attack equal to the attack of the destroyed monster until the end of the turn."

"Well, if your going to do that" said Crow, "I activate the spell card Monster Reborn to bring back Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower. Since I used Blackwing - Gale of the Whirlwind's effect, your attack will be halved until the end of the duel or when your monster is destroyed. I'll attack on the next turn."

"I set one card face down and end my turn" said Crow.

"Draw!" said Rayon

"I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards."

"I activate my face down card, Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face down card."

*Destroys Breakthrough Skill*

"This is the final turn Crow" said Rayon.

"I activate the spell card double summon, now I can normal summon twice this turn. I summon Speedroid Razorang and Speedroid Menko."

"Now, I Overlay my Speedroid Razorang and Speedroid Menko to construct the Overlay Network! _F_ _angs of pitch-black darkness, rise up against the foolish oppression! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"_

"What? What's Xyz summon?" said Crow.

"I'll show you it's power right now" said Rayon.

"I activate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's effect, by detaching one overlay unit, I can halve the attack of one lv5 or higher monster and Dark Rebellion will gain it's attack until the end of the turn."

 **(A/N I'm using the anime effect for Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon)**

"I use both of Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's overlay units and use them both on Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower. Treason Discharge!"

"That's still not strong enough to beat me" said Crow.

"It may not be strong enough now, but after I play my next card, it's over" said Rayon.

"I activate my final card, Big Bang Shot, this is an equipped card which increases a monster's attack points by 400 and let's it deal piercing damage. I equip it to Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon."

"Battle! I attack Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shadow with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! Revolt of lightning, Disobey!"

(Rayon:4000 Crow:100)

"What? How did you survive that attack" exclaimed Rayon.

"I activated the effect of my Blackwing - Gust the Backblast, whenever a monster attacks a Blackwing monster I control, it loses 300 attack points" said Crow.

"You managed to hold me off and survive, but what will you do now?" said Rayon.

"Don't look down on me, I'll turn this duel around" said Crow.

"Draw! Before I do anything, I activate the trap Breakthrough Skill sitting in my graveyard. I can banish this card to negate the effect of one monster until the end phase. I negate the effect of Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon."

"Next. I summon Blackwing - Bora the Spear. Now, because I control another Blackwing monster, I can special summon Blackwing - Oroshi the Squall."

 _"I tune my lv1 Blackwing - Oroshi the Squall with my lv2 Blackwing - Gyst the Backblast and my lv4 Blackwing - Bora the Spear! Wet those Pitch-black wing. Along with the drizzling rain, bring forth one strike of lightning! Synchro Summon! Pierce Through! Lv7! Assault Blackwing - Chidori the Light Rain."_

"That monster can't beat my Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's attack" said Rayon.

"It will once it's effect kicks in, you see, Blackwing - Chidori the Light Rain gains 300 attack for each Blackwing monster in my graveyard" explained Crow. "Right now there are a total of six Blackwing monsters in my graveyard, so Chidori the Light Rain gains 1800 more attack points. giving it a total of 4400 attack points."

"Battle! I attack your Clear Wing Synchro Dragon with my Blackwing - Chidori the Light Rain! One Strike of Lightning Slash!"

(Rayon:250 Crow:100)

"Wow, in one attack, Crow nearly evened the score" exclaimed Akiza.

Crow might actually win said Asami.

"You almost had me there" Rayon yelled to Crow.

"What will you do know Rayon"said Crow.

"Draw!" exclaimed Rayon

"I think Crow has won this" said Erika. "No matter what way you look at this, one card won't help Rayon win."

"I'm not too sure about that one Erika" said Yusei. "Look at Rayon, he's smiling."

"This was a close duel Crow, but it's time for me to end this" said Rayon.

"How will you overcome my monster?" said Crow.

"I'll tell you Crow, this may of been a lucky draw, or it may be because of fate, but I activate the effect of Effect Veiler, I can discard this card to negate the effect of a monster until the end of this turn"" said Rayon.

"I'm negating the effect of Blackwing - Chidori the Light Rain."

"It's over Crow! Battle! I attack Blackwing - Chidori the Light Rain with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! Revolt of Lightning, Disobey!"

(Rayon:250 Crow:0)

"Well, that was a good duel Crow, I guess I should explain to you Xyz summoning and all of that" said Rayon as Yusei, Asami, Erika, and Akiza ran to them.

 _After Rayon explained everything from Xyz summoning to the Orichalcos and what they are doing._

"Well, I'd like to help you on this, this will be a good way to improve my dueling skills too said" Crow.

"Then, I'd like to give you this Crow, your own Xyz card" said Rayon while handing him a card.

 _We switch to the Orichalcos members collecting soul after soul._

"It looks like we're finally here, time to put this new soldier to the test" said one of the Orichalcos members.

 **Wow, that chapter took my exceptionally long to type and write. Sorry about the very long wait, I've been busy with school and stuff. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and again sorry for the long wait. Please leave any comments or feedback about the chapter and the story in general.**

 **This is theamazingx123 signing off.**


End file.
